


How About You Trust Me For Once?

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle Mage - Freeform, F/M, Mage Origin, Templar Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Cullen and Evette sneak around the circle tower at night.
Relationships: Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Kudos: 4





	How About You Trust Me For Once?

Evette followed Cullen down the dark stairs, clutching a dark blanket around her. “Cullen, where are we going?” she asked again, her voice a fearful whisper. “If we’re caught—”

“You’re with a Templar,” Cullen said, almost cheerful. “They can’t do anything to you.”

“Says  _ you _ . You’ve never been confined to an empty classroom for a week because you had the misfortune to hear the wrong question.”

The spring in Cullen’s steps left him, and he turned to face her. “That wasn’t your fault,” he said seriously.

“It wasn’t Anders’ fault either,” she argued. “But he got solitary confinement and I got confined to an empty room.”

“It’s not as if confining you to your dorm was much of a punishment,” Cullen said defensively. “And you  _ did _ talk back to the Knight-Commander.”

“Why should Anders and I have been punished at  _ all _ ?” she asked.

Cullen’s jaw tightened. “You know why.”

“And what do you think they will do when they find us?” Evette pushed. “Do you think they’ll slap you on the wrist and send me on my way? Cullen, what do you think they’ll—”

“How about you trust me for once?” he snapped, grabbing her arm in a tight grip. “If you’re going to punish me for every single thing the Templars do to the mages, why bother coming at all?”

Evette stared at him, asking herself the same thing. Why  _ was _ she here? What was she doing, fooling herself into thinking that a Templar truly wanted to be her friend? “This is ridiculous,” she says sadly, pulling her arm away. “I’m sorry, Cullen, I have to go.”

“Evette, please, I—”

“I once told you that we can’t be friends. There’s no balance between us.”

“There can be. I’ll prove it.”

She raised her eyebrows at him. “How do you intend to do that?”

“Come with me and see.”

  
Everything in her screamed no, but his eyes were so warm and his hand was outstretched to her like some prince in a storybook.  _ Fool, _ she thought, slipping her cold, gloved hand into his.  _ You’d do better falling in love with someone like Anders. At least he wouldn’t kill you in the name of Chantry duty. _


End file.
